Ovo je Balkan
|year = 2010|position = 13th|points = 72|previous = Cipela|next = Čaroban|semiplace = 5th|semipoints = 79}} Ovo je Balkan was the Serbian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by Milan Stanković. It qualified from the first semi final in 5th place. In the final, it was performed eighth following Belgium and preceding Belarus. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 79 points. Lyrics Serbian= Eh… ljubice, ljubice Praviš mi, ljubice zazubice Eh… stisni me, kissni me Ljubice, na grudi pritisni me Ljubiš me ko balavica, nije te sram Beograd, Beograd, ja bezobrazan Ne jednom, ne dvaput, tri puta ne Beograd, Beograd, tri puta, po naški je Balkan, Balkan, Balkan, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Eh… ljubice, ljubice Grudi ti, ljubice, haubice Ljubiš me ko balavica, nije te sram Beograd, Beograd, ja bezobrazan Ne jednom, ne dvaput, tri puta ne Beograd, Beograd, tri puta, po naški je Balkan, Balkan, Balkan, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, ovo je Balkan, come on! Samo malo, samo malo, samo malo, samo malo Samo malo, samo malo, samo malo, samo malo Samo malo, samo malo mu ga daj Ljubiš me ko balavica, nije te sram Beograd, Beograd, ja bezobrazan Ne jednom, ne dvaput, tri puta ne Beograd, Beograd, tri puta, po naški je |-| Translation= Hey… ljubica, ljubica Ljubica, you’re making my mouth water Hey… squeeze me, kiss me Ljubica, press me against your chest You’re kissing me like a girl, you have no shame Belgrade, Belgrade, I’m cheeky Not once, not twice, three times for me Belgrade, Belgrade, three times, it’s our way Balkan, Balkan, Balkan, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hey… ljubica, ljubica Your breasts are a deadly weapon, ljubica You’re kissing me like a girl, you have no shame Belgrade, Belgrade, I’m cheeky Not once, not twice, three times for me Belgrade, Belgrade, three times, it’s our way Balkan, Balkan, Balkan, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Hop, hop, hop, this is Balkan, come on! Just a bit, just a bit, just a bit, just a bit Just a bit, just a bit, just a bit, just a bit Just a bit, just a bit, give it to him You’re kissing me like a girl, you have no shame Belgrade, Belgrade, I’m cheeky Not once, not twice, three times for me Belgrade, Belgrade, three times, it’s our way Videos Category:Serbia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision